


...because they're running out of time

by BriMac0518



Series: The Arcana - 50 Kisses [38]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gender-Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana), M/M, Other, Rewritten Scene, Spoilers for Muriel book 20 reversed ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27933025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMac0518/pseuds/BriMac0518
Summary: Time was short. Lucio would likely allow us into the arena once he finished his speech, but when Muriel’s free hand found my cheek, his warm, calloused palm pressed to my skin, everything else ceased to exist. Only the man standing before me mattered. The one I’d given my heart to. The one I’d risked everything for. As those green eyes looked into mine, I knew without question that I would gladly do it all again if it meant that I would have his love.
Relationships: Apprentice/Muriel (The Arcana), Muriel (The Arcana)/Reader, Muriel (The Arcana)/You
Series: The Arcana - 50 Kisses [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531607
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	...because they're running out of time

**Author's Note:**

> Long overdue, I know. Short, but I just read book 20 of the reversed ending and this popped into my head. I tweaked it a bit for the prompt. Also changed the style a bit and wrote it in first person like they do in the game itself. Hope you guys enjoy. I'd love to hear what you think so feel free to leave kudos or comments. They really do mean the world to writers!
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: Do not repost my work anywhere. I do not give my permission.

It was dangerous, but what choice did we have? Lucio needed to be dealt with and the best way to do that was through a deal.

I sighed, the sound a slow exhale drowned out by the roar of the crowd filling the coliseum. Muriel was tense beside me, wearing his old armor, and I knew that he was worried. I’d tried my best to reassure him. To insist that together we could do anything. But the stakes were high and if we failed…

Well. If we failed, everything would change.

Within the arena, Lucio began to speak to the crowd while we were left waiting behind the gate that led into the arena. More posturing and bravado, but I stopped listening when I felt Muriel’s hand clasp my own. The touch drew my attention and I turned to face him fully. He wasn’t listening to Lucio either. Instead, his sole focus was me.

Time was short. Lucio would likely allow us into the arena once he finished his speech, but when Muriel’s free hand found my cheek, his warm, calloused palm pressed to my skin, everything else ceased to exist. Only the man standing before me mattered. The one I’d given my heart to. The one I’d risked everything for. As those green eyes looked into mine, I knew without question that I would gladly do it all again if it meant that I would have his love.

In his gaze there were countless things that went unspoken. A plethora of emotions that I knew were mirrored by what I was feeling too. I was scared. Yet I knew despite him wanting me to leave that I was exactly where I needed to be. I could never leave him behind. 

Instead of giving voice to his thoughts and feelings, Muriel showed me instead. He bent slightly to accommodate our height difference and pressed his lips to mine. So much left unsaid, but I knew what he meant just as he knew what I did. His kiss was deep, filled with an urgency that was matched fully by the way I kissed him back.

His arms slid around my waist, strong and firm. I felt my feet come off the ground as he lifted me and wound my arms around his neck, careful of the armor that he was wearing. Whatever happened next, we would always have this. No one could take that from us. 

“I love you…” His voice was soft, forehead against mine when the kiss broke and I brought my hand to his cheek, thumb brushing tenderly over scarred skin.

“I love you too, Muriel,” I told him, my own voice just as gentle as the way I touched him.

My words earned a smile from him, warm and genuine, that I committed to memory, never wanting to forget the way that he looked at me in that moment. Then, beside us, the gate rose at last.

It was time…

**Author's Note:**

> Want to get updates on my writing? Come say hi on my social media. I’d love to hear from you! :)
> 
> [tumblr](http://brimac0518.tumblr.com)
> 
> [Instagram](http://instagram.com/brimac0518/)


End file.
